Our study team investigated the influence of receiving public health-style family history (FH)-based obesity risk information on parents of 4-5 year old children. This was a randomized, experimental trial in which mothers received either control (food safety) information, general childhood obesity information, or childhood obesity information plus personalized FH-based risk information for their child. We assessed child feeding behavior using a virtual reality buffet restaurant. We showed that mothers chose fewer calories for their child after receiving the FH risk message, primarily when it was only the mothers' (and not the biological fathers') weight status that conferred risk to the child. This work demonstrates the direct influence of FH information, as could easily be provided in public health or media contexts, on behavior that is crucial for child health. A second analysis currently under review demonstrated that the trajectory of a mothers own weight history (e.g., whether she has been overweight since childhood versus gained weight recently) is influential on her perceived feeding behavior. Weight trajectory, however, does not exert its influence through effects on genomic causal perceptions. In addition, analysis of the temporal patterns within parents' food choice behavior accepted for publication. A sub-study of this trial focused on mothers guilt reactions to receipt of FH-based obesity risk information for their child. We investigated the complex psychological interplay between FH risk information provision, guilt, and parental feeding behavior. We are currently designing a follow-up lab-based trial to address the psychological aspects of these processes in more detail. In the course of doing so, we have run an online experiment assessing parent reaction to four different types of causal explanations for children's obesity risk (versus two control conditions) on cognitive and affective reactions. Data from this study were analyzed. One paper is under review and another is in preparation. In addition, following pilot testing, in this year we have designed, planned, and begun data collection on an experimental study to assess the influence of control versus genetic versus family environmental versus gene-by-family environment interaction causal information related to children's obesity risk on parents' feeding reactions. This study is currently in data collection. Layered on top of this study, we are also assessing avenues for recruitment of fathers into the study given the difficulty we and our colleagues have had in identifying and effectively recruiting fathers for research. This study is also currently in data collection. In terms of the second research project, related to the identification of eating-related phenotypes, we conducted a survey of healthy volunteer participants. Participants filled out surveys related to eating habits, diet and weight history, food preferences and taste sensitivity, and beliefs about the role of heredity in eating habits and weight. We have undertaken the process of analyzing data from this trial and preparing manuscripts related to the construction of phenotypes, and characterizing health adults' beliefs about genetic factors in eating behavior. Two manuscripts from this project have been published, and one is currently in preparation.